lefteris_kaliamboswikiaorg-20200214-history
ΟΜΗΡΟΥ ΠΟΙΗΣΗ (ΚΟΣΜΟΓΟΝΙΑ)
Λευτέρης Καλιαμπός (Prof. Kaliambos - Natural Philosopher in New Energy) Αύγουστος 10 του 2016 Αυτό το επιστημονικό άρθρο που αναφέρεται στην κοσμογονία της Ελληνικής μυθολογίας και φιλοσοφίας με ποιήματα σε ρυθμό Ομηρικής ποίησης στην νεοελληνική και στην Αγγλική γλώσσα παρουσιάσθηκε στο εικοστό δεύτερο παγκόσμιο συνέδριο ποιημάτων που έλαβε χώρα στις 29 Ιουνίου έως 3 Ιουλίου στη Λάρισα το 2011. Και επειδή για πρώτη φορά ξαναζωντανεύει αυτός ο αρχέγονος ρυθμός ποιημάτων όχι μόνο στην νεοελληνική γλώσσα αλλά και στην Αγγλική, η επιτροπή UNITED POETS LAUREATE INTERNATIONAL μου απένειμε αυτό το βραβείο ποίησης, αφού η μοντέρνα ποίηση του ελεύθερου στίχου έχει χάσει την ομορφιά του ποιητικού ρυθμού. Εδώ η κοσμογονία εκφράζει το μυθολογικό και φιλοσοφικό στοιχείο των αρχαίων Ελλήνων επειδή η θεωρία της Μεγάλης Έκρηξης του Σύμπαντος δεν μπορεί να συμβιβασθεί με το άπειρο χάος των άπειρων κόσμων της φιλοσοφίας του Αναξίμανδρου. ( Cosmogony in Homer’s meter).' Εδώ διευκρινίζεται ότι αυτά τα ποιήματα που παρουσιάστηκαν σε μέτρο Ομηρικό αποτελούν ένα πολύ μικρό κομμάτι των ποιημάτων μου που παρουσιάστηκαν πάμπολλες φορές στην τηλεόραση της Θεσσαλίας και ειδικά στην εκπομπή «Πνευματική Θεσσαλία» όπου η πρόεδρος της ΄Ενωσης Λογοτεχνών Λάρισας, η Δήμητρα Μπαρδάνη, είχε την τιμή να τα απαγγείλει διότι αποτελούν ένα μέρος του βιβλίου μου με τίτλο «ΚΟΣΜΟΓΟΝΙΑ ΣΕ ΠΟΙΗΣΗ ΟΜΗΡΟΥ» Ας σημειωθεί ότι σε αυτό το βιβλίο περιγράφεται η αρχαία Ελληνική μυθολογία και φιλοσοφία αναφορικά με την κοσμογονία καθώς και μια σύντομη ιστορία από την Ελληνική φιλοσοφία έως τη σημερινή κρίση της φυσικής γύρω από τη σχετικότητα και τις πυρηνικές και κοσμολογικές θεωρίες. (Greek philosophers reject Einstein). Κάτω από την επιρροή της άκυρης σχετικότητας το αρχέγονο σύμπαν με τον τρόπο που μπορεί να παρατηρηθεί με τα σύγχρονα μέσα θεωρήθηκε ότι ξεκίνησε από τη μετατροπή της ενέργειας σε μάζα γεγονός που δεν ισχύει γιατί σύμφωνα με το νόμο της αλληλεπίδρασης του φωτονίου με την ύλη (Photon-matter interaction) η ενέργεια δεν μπορεί να μετατραπεί σε μάζα (Energy does not turn to mass). Στην πραγματικότητα το φερόμενο ως μοναδικό σύμπαν που κατόρθωσε να παρατηρήσει και να μελετήσει η τωρινή επιστήμη δεν είναι το αποτέλεσμα θεωριών αλλά των αιώνιων νόμων και της αιώνιας ενέργειας και ύλης που μάλλον περιείχε άπειρες ουδέτερες τριάδες από κουάρκ (dud) από τις οποίες προέκυψαν τα νετρόνια πρωτόνια ηλεκτρόνια κ.λ.π. (Our early universe). Αλλά επειδή πάντοτε θα κυριαρχεί το ερώτημα τι υπάρχει και πέρα από τους νόμους της φύσης ή τι θα συνέβαινε και πριν από το αρχέγονο σύμπαν γι αυτό και εδώ προβάλλεται το μυθολογικό στοιχείο με ποιητική μορφή των αρχαίων Ελλήνων που οδήγησε στη φιλοσοφία και στη σύγχρονη επιστήμη. 'Η ΕΛΛΗΝΙΚΗ ΜΥΘΟΛΟΓΙΑ ΚΑΙ ΦΙΛΟΣΟΦΙΑ ΤΗΣ ΚΟΣΜΟΓΟΝΙΑΣ ΟΠΩΣ ΠΕΡΙΓΡΑΦΕΤΑΙ ΣΤΑ ΠΑΡΑΚΑΤΩ ΠΟΙΗΜΑΤΑ ΣΕ ΟΜΗΡΙΚΟ ΜΕΤΡΟ''' Σημαντικές λεπτομέρειες για το έργο του Ομήρου, το Ομηρικό ζήτημα, το μέτρο των ποιημάτων κ.λ.π. θα τις βρει κάποιος στο θέμα «Όμηρος-ΒΙΚΙΠΑΙΔΕΙΑ». Γενικά σήμερα έχει πια τεκμηριωθεί ότι ο Όμηρος είναι ο ποιητής των πιο αρχαίων επικών ποιημάτων όπως είναι η Ιλιάδα και η Οδύσσεια. Πολλοί υποστηρίζουν ότι ήταν τυφλός και ότι μάλλον γεννήθηκε στη Χίο περί τον όγδοο αιώνα π.Χ. Κριτικοί των τριών τελευταίων αιώνων πίστευαν ότι τα επικά ποιήματα δεν είναι δημιούργημα ενός μόνο προσώπου αλλά πολλών ατόμων. Ωστόσο σήμερα τέτοιες υποθέσεις έχουν γενικά εγκαταλειφθεί κάτω από το φως των νέων ερευνών. Λόγου χάρη σήμερα είναι πολύ γνωστό ότι τραγουδιστές της Κρήτης χωρίς να γράφουν ή να διαβάζουν έχουν τη δυνατότητα να απαγγέλλουν όλα τα ποιήματα του Ερωτόκριτου. Κάποιοι κριτικοί μάλιστα βιάστηκαν να βγάλουν συμπεράσματα και για ποιητικές ασυνέπειες διότι πίστευαν ότι την περίοδο που έγινε ο Τρωικός πόλεμος (1184 π.Χ.) οι Έλληνες δεν λάτρευαν τους Ολύμπιους θεούς. Όμως μετά από τις ανασκαφές στις Μυκήνες και την αποκρυπτογράφηση της γραμμικής Β από τον Ventris (1953) αποδείχθηκε ότι η ιστορία της Ελληνικής γλώσσας με τη μυθολογία των Ολύμπιων θεών επεκτείνονταν και νωρίτερα από τον Τρωικό πόλεμο. Καθώς είναι γνωστό τα Ομηρικά έπη έχουν γραφεί στο λεγόμενο δακτυλικό εξάμετρο όπου ο δακτυλικός δεκαεπτασύλλαβος χρησιμοποιήθηκε κυρίως για τα Ομηρικά Έπη αλλά αργότερα και για τη φιλοσοφία. Ο δακτυλικός εξάμετρος, αποτελείται από έξι δακτύλους ( -UU) ή συνδυασμούς δακτύλων και σπονδείων (--) και έχει την παρακάτω ακολουθία: -UU / -UU / -UU / -UU / -UU / -- όπου (-) είναι η μακρά συλλαβή και (U) η βραχεία. Ωστόσο η νέα ελληνική γλώσσα δεν μπορεί εύκολα να αποκαταστήσει τη μουσική προφορά της αρχαίας, καθώς δεν διαθέτει μουσικό, αλλά δυναμικό τόνο. Γι αυτό το λόγο άλλωστε στη νεοελληνική γλώσσα καθιερώθηκε το μονοτονικό σύστημα. Επειδή σήμερα ο δυναμικός τόνος κατά κάποιο τρόπο αντικατέστησε τον μουσικό τόνο και επειδή ο ρυθμός της Ιλιάδας γενικά διαφέρει από το ρυθμό της Οδύσσειας ως προς το σημείο εκείνο όπου ο ραψωδός έπρεπε να σταματήσει για να πάρει μια ανάσα (παύση) και προκειμένου ο κάθε αναγνώστης να κατανοήσει τη διαφορά ανάμεσα στο σημερινό γλωσσικό σύστημα και στην Ομηρική γλώσσα δίνουμε ένα παράδειγμα χρησιμοποιώντας τη λέξη “ποίηση” που αποτελείται από τρεις συλλαβές όπου η πρώτη συλλαβή τονίζεται. Έτσι η παραπάνω ακολουθία μπορεί να γραφεί: -UU / -UU / -UU / -UU / -UU / -- = (ποίηση) (ποίηση) (ποίηση)(ποίηση)(ποίηση)(ποίη..) Στην Ιλιάδα γενικά είχαμε παύση πίσω από την έβδομη συλλαβή όπου ο τελευταίος τονισμός δίνει την εντύπωση ενός πολεμικού ρυθμού όπως φαίνεται στο παράδειγμα: -UU / -UU / -, UU / -UU / -UU / -- = (ποίηση) (ποίηση) (ποί, ηση)(ποίηση)(ποίηση)(ποίη..) Ενώ στην Οδύσσεια είχαμε παύση πίσω από την όγδοη συλλαβή ώστε να δίνει την εντύπωση ενός ειρηνικού ρυθμού όπως φαίνεται στο παράδειγμα: -UU / -UU / - U, U / -UU / -UU / -- = (ποίηση) (ποίηση) (ποίη, ση)(ποίηση)(ποίηση)(ποίη..) Λόγου χάρη στον πρώτο στίχο της Οδύσσειας είχαμε παύση ακριβώς πίσω από τη λέξη μούσα όπως φαίνεται παρακάτω ( Άνδρα μοι ) (έννεπε) ( μούσα, πο) ( λύτροπον) ( Ός μάλα) ( πολλά ) Πάνω λοιπόν σε αυτή τη βάση κατάφερα να δομήσω ένα ανάλογο ρυθμό τόσο στην νεοελληνική όσο και στην Αγγλική γλώσσα. Λόγου χάρη ακολουθώντας τον πολεμικό ρυθμό από τους στίχους της Ιλιάδας εδώ προσπαθώ να εκφράσω τον πολεμικό ρυθμό της κοσμογονίας που περιείχε τα πολεμικά στοιχεία της λεγόμενης Μεγάλης Έκρηξης όπως φαίνεται παρακάτω: Χάος στις φλόγες πυρός, γεννούσε τη Γαία του κόσμου Chaos in primitive dark, created Gaea in Cosmos. Από την άλλη μεριά πάλι για το Άπειρον του φιλοσόφου Αναξίμανδρου το Ομηρικό μέτρο σύμφωνα με τον πρώτο στίχο της Οδύσσειας φαίνεται παρακάτω: Άμορφη μάζα του χάους, αθάνατη υπήρξε στο σκότος Amorphous matter of Chaos, immortal was in the darkness ΚΟΣΜΟΓΟΝΙΑ ΤΟΥ ΗΣΙΟΔΟΥ ( Σε πολεμικό ρυθμό όπως ο πρώτος στίχος της Ιλιάδας ) Χάος στις φλόγες πυρός, γεννούσε τη Γαία του κόσμου Κι άμα η Γαία με μιας, σχημάτισε όψεις Τιτάνων φάνηκαν τέρατα μπρος, και πυρ των θεών του Ολύμπου. Σ’ άγριες μάχες θεών, φριχτές στων καπνών τα σημάδια Τρεις Εκατόγχειρες μπρος, στην Όθρη τους βράχους σκορπούσαν κι έκαψαν κάστρα λαμπρά, στο πυρ αστραπών του Ολύμπου Ύστερα Κύκλωπες τρεις, σκληροί απ' τα τάρταρα βγήκαν μέσα σ' αντάρες βροντής, με φλόγες θεών οργισμένων κι έβαλαν πυρ αστραπών, στη δόξα του άρχοντα Δία. Όμως γιγάντων καπνοί, πυκνοί από θύελλες βρόντων ήρθαν να κάψουν θεούς, μα νίκες του Δία αντηχούσαν. Τώρα το φως των Δελφών, αιώνιοι θεοί το σκορπίζουν. ' ' ΟΙ ΤΡΕΙΣ ΚΥΡΙΑΡΧΟΙ ΘΕΟΙ ΤΟΥ ΟΜΗΡΟΥ ( Σε ειρηνικό ρυθμό όπως ο πρώτος στίχος της Οδύσσειας) Μ' ένδοξους άθλους αγώνων, θεοί στα ουράνια υμνούνταν. Πρώτος ο Ζευς κυβερνούσε, στα ύψη γκρεμών του Ολύμπου όταν σ' ουράνια νέφη, με βρόντους θνητούς απειλούσε. Μέγας κι ο Πλούτων κατείχε, το άφθονο σκότος του Άδη όπου ψυχές των Ελλήνων, φυλάκιζε μ' άγρυπνο μίσος πέρα απ' τα βάθη υδάτων, φριχτών στην οργή Ποσειδώνος που 'χε την τρίαινα τρόμου, σε χέρια σκληρά ατσαλένια σ’ άγρια κύματα ανέμων, που φέρνουν φουρτούνες ολέθρου. Ο ΚΑΤΑΚΛΥΣΜΟΣ ΤΟΥ ΔΕΥΚΑΛΙΩΝΑ ( Σε ειρηνικό ρυθμό όπως ο πρώτος στίχος της Οδύσσειας) Όταν αρχέγονος άρχων, θυσίαζε νέους στις φλόγες βρώμιες οσμές από σάρκες, εξόργισαν σφόδρα το Δία κι έσμιξε νέφη μ' ανέμους, στο μένος σφοδρών καταιγίδων. Χείμαρροι μ' όγκους υδάτων, ξεχείλισαν σ' άσωτους κάμπους κι έγιναν θάλασσα χάους, που σκέπασε ράχες ορέων. Όμως ο γιός Δευκαλίων, του πιο ξακουστού Προμηθέα έφτιαξε πλοίο γενναίο, σ' ορμές ανεμόβροχων σκότους κι έσωσε τότε την Πύρα, την πιο λατρευτή του γυναίκα σχίζοντας ύδατα βάθους, που σκέπαζαν όρη στα ύψη. Κι όταν βροχές στους ανέμους, σταμάτησαν πια να το σέρνουν βγήκε το ζεύγος στην Όθρη, στην άγια Γη των Ελλήνων. Η ΑΝΑΓΕΝΝΗΣΗ ΤΩΝ ΕΛΛΗΝΩΝ (Σε ειρηνικό ρυθμό όπως ο πρώτος στίχος της Οδύσσειας) Τότε ο νιος Δευκαλίων, χρησμό απ' τη Θέμιδα αρπάζει πώς απ' αρχέγονους λίθους, το γένος Ελλήνων να λάμψει. Κι όπως το ζεύγος σκορπούσε, τους λίθους στους έρημους τόπους έλαμψε πλήθος ηρώων, λαμπρών Αχαιών δοξασμένων σ' όλη τη Γη Μυρμιδόνων, του άτρωτου πια Αχιλλέα όπως στην Τροία την τόλμη, ο Όμηρος πάντα υμνούσε. ΤΟ ΑΠΕΙΡΟΝ ΤΟΥ ΑΝΑΞΙΜΑΝΔΡΟΥ ( Σε ειρηνικό ρυθμό όπως ο πρώτος στίχος της Οδύσσειας) Άμορφη μάζα του χάους, αθάνατη υπήρξε στο σκότος σ’ άσωτα βάθη ουράνια, με βρόντους γαλάζιων ανέμων κι έκαμε όψεις συμπάντων, στα βάθη αρχέγονων άστρων. Τ' άπειρον έδωσε σπίθα, να λάμψουν αχτίδες των ήλιων Ψύχος στο άπειρο σκότος, φανέρωσε τ' άστρα της νύχτας κι άστατος ήλιος σ’ ανέμους, τα σύννεφα έσπειρε σφόδρα. Γέννες φανέρωσαν όψεις, χαρούμενες μέσ' στις ανταύγειες κι όμως ο θάνατος γέλιου, τρανή τρικυμία ζητούσε Βάναυσοι νόμοι πελάγων, ανέμους και κύματα σπέρνουν. COSMOGONY IN HOMER’S METER ( It expresses a war like the first line of Iliad ) Chaos in primitive dark, created Gaea in Cosmos. Over blue seas and lands, big Titans formed by Gaea ruled all mysterious gods, and monsters at crags of Olympus. During the horror-war, of Titans into the smokes huge Hecatonchires shot, big rocks from Olympus to Othrys damaging castles and forts, in flashes filled up with thunders. Free Cyclopes then rushed, from Tartarus into the darkness brought out thunder and flash, for helping the gods in the flames burning all creatures of earth, in glory of dominant Zeus. Fierce then Giants come, from gales of frightened skies trying to overturn gods, but strong flash has punished them harshly. Now at Delphi of Greeks, Olympians bright eternal. ΟLYMPIAN GODS O HOMER ( In Homer’s meter like the first line of Odyssey) Glorious feats in the struggles, promoted gods to the skies. Zeus became the ruler, of gods on the rocks of Olympus lord of the heavens and clouds, to scare all mortals with thunders. Pluto then governed the darkness, of Hades into grim prisons bringing the souls of mortals from colorful life to black hell under the depths of waters, and storms in Poseidon’s anger. Neptune in arms like steel wool, was shaking trident great over winds and waves, for bringing the storms in disaster. THE DELUGE OF DEUCALION ( In Homer’s meter like the first line of Odyssey) During a primitive epoch, a king sacrificed the people offering blood to the heavens, in flames of flesh into smokes giving an odor to Zeus, whose anger filled clouds with rain. Rushing waters in torrents, became tumultuous rivers filling up plains and foothills, and rainfalls turned to a deluge. All the Pelasgians died, but only Deucalion lived on. Sooner Prometheus told him, for building an ark to survive only with his wife, in durable boat in rains crossing a lot of waters, that covered all mountains round. After torrential rains, poured down for several days cheerful the fortunate couple, walked on the summit of Othrys. REPOPULATION OF GREEKS ( In Homer’s meter like the first line of Odyssey) Calm then Deucalion dug up, an oracle secret of Themis how to repopulate, the land with new human race. So they threw back the stones, that turned into Greeks of a glory like the heroes of Hellas, in army of great Achilles formed by Myrmidons' crowd, in Trojan war for achievements whose the big gallantry lived on, in Homer's the primitive poems. THE APEIRON OF ANAXIMANDER ( In Homer’s meter like the first line of Odyssey) Amorphous matter of Chaos, immortal was in the darkness covering depths of the skies, as Apeiron over the heavens giving the face of Cosmos, beyond of the primitive ethers. Apeiron gave the sparkle, for making opposite games Cold and hot in the darkness, created stars of the nights Light of sun in the seas, created clouds of rain Genesis formed all the pleasures, of colorful life in creatures however death of a smile, brought storms and decay forever. Several laws of seas, do not stop winds and waves.